Fairfield
Fairfield is a medium-sized city in which the entire No Mercy campaign takes place in ''Left 4 Dead'' . Interviews with Valve developers and an in-game store sign reveal that Fairfield is located in a fictional 215 area code part of Pennsylvania. History This metropolitan city was a once-blooming city that features large buildings and skyscrapers as well as apartments and industrial factories. Mercy Hospital, Red Line Subway, Burger Tank , and Hersch Shipping Company and Eastern Waterworks factory complexes are some key areas in Fairfield. The city also appears to have an airport due to its size as well as it is surrounded by a mountain range. The city was also home to the Fairfield Police Department, before all the officers were either killed or infected. Current Status Based on evidence found in the isolation ward at Mercy Hospital, it has been surmised that the Infection may have started in Fairfield. If true, Mercy Hospital medical staff would have implemented standard quarantine and evaluation routines whilst they sought to contain, identify and treat the contagion. Once it was clear that the plague was more contagious and spreading faster than anticipated, a state of emergency was declared giving CEDA full authority over the situation. CEDA's attempts to quarantine the city in an effort to prevent further spread of the Infection evidently proved to be too late. They shut down and placed the city's airport under quarantine (as stated on graffiti) to prevent further spread of sickness however it seems travelers may have gotten out and even brought the infection to the city of Newburg. Fairfield then slid into a state of mass chaos, panic, rioting and looting, and some destruction is seen throughout the city. The city is mostly overrun with the Infected; its urban infrastucture lies in a ruinous state and only a small number of safe rooms scattered across the city remain as temporary safe havens for any Survivors who happen to remain within its precincts. Landmarks in Fairfield * Holly Street * Holly Street Subway Station * Pump 'N' Run Gas * Burger Tank * Hersch Shipping Company * Eastern Waterworks * Underground city sewer * Pawn Shop * Mercy Hospital * Airport Gallery Image:Fairfield2.jpg|Fairfield, looking out from Mercy Hospital. File:Fairfield_2_PROJ_crop.jpg|An aerial view of Fairfield. File:Newburg.jpg|Fairfield's streets were either in two states: deserted or overrun. CEDA Infection Chart.jpg|The Left 4 Dead 2 CEDA map hinting that Fairfield was the epicenter of the Green Flu Notes * Fairfield is the first city that the Survivors start off in. It is also the first city seen in No Mercy campaign in ''Left 4 Dead''. * There is a real city called Fairfield in Pennsylvania, located outside of Gettysburg. However, it is located in the 717 area code, whereas the Left 4 Dead Fairfield is within the 215 area code, approximately 100 miles east of the real Fairfield. * It is hinted in ''Left 4 Dead 2 ''that Fairfield may have been the epicenter of when the Green Flu virus began Category:Left 4 Dead Category:No Mercy Category:Locations